Shikiori No Hane (SasuHina Ver)
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Meski musim telah berganti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu gugur seperti daun momiji yang berguguran di musim gugur. SongFic /Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto


Kepingan salju berjatuhan seakan mewarnai gunung yang hijau menjadi putih seakan tertutupi bulu putih nan halus. Disana, diantara banyaknya rumah-rumah kayu yang berjajar di sekitar gunung, terlihat sebuah pondok kecil di pinggiran desa yang menjadi saksi biru kehidupan pemiliknya. Terlihat di dalam sana sepasang suami-istri tengah meringkuk di depan tungku api. Pelukan hangat itu membuat senyuman istrinya semakin mengembang.

"Apa kau ingat? Kita bertemu pertama kali di musim dingin." Gumam sang Suami seraya menarik senyuman di wajah pucatnya.

Mendengar gumam suaminya, semburat merah terlihat di pipi sang istri yang membuatnya menyembunyikan wajah mungil itu di dada bidang dalam bayang perapian. Wanita itu begitu malu saat membahas tentang pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan yang telah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan.

"Keesokan harinya kau datang di saat badai dengan riasan cantik untuk melamarku "

"Bisakah kita membahas hal lain? Mengingat semua itu membuatku malu untuk menatapmu."

Sang suami mengeratkan pelukannya seraya tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 ** _Shikiori no Hane_**

Udara terasa semakin hangat tatkala musim semi telah datang. Suara-suara burung yang bernyanyi ria di atas pohon mulai terdengar seakan menyambut kehangatan sang surya. Tapi bukan hanya burung-burung maupun hewan lainnya yang bahagia. Sepasang suami-istri bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat ikut bahagia dengan kedatangan musim semi pertama mereka setelah resmi menggelar pernikahan kecil dua bulan lalu, tepatnya saat musim dingin berlangsung.

 _"Maiochiru konayuki ga_

 _Yama no se wo shiroku someru_

 _Sabireta mura no abaraya de_

 _Futari, mi wo yoseau fuyu no yoru_

 _「Deatta hi mo, yuki datta」_

 _Anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku_

 _Iroribi ni hotetta kao wo_

 _Ooki na sode no kage ni kakushita-"_

Dengan penuh sukacita Hinata menyambut musim semi dengan nyanyian bersama para burung. Suara merdu dengan alunan lembut sebagai pembawaan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Suaramu indah." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di teras rumah seraya memasukan tangan kedalam _kimono furishide_ miliknya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang tatkala perkataan Sasuke membuatnya bahagia. Ia berjalan kearah suaminya sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping pria yang ia nikahi dua bulan lalu itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena Sasuke- _san_ mau menikahiku."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas lalu merebahkan kepala di atas pangkuan Hinata. Telapak tangan besar menggapai wajah mungil Hinata lalu mengelus pipi gembil istrinya dengan lembut. Rasanya bagai mimpi saat dirinya menikahi wanita secantik ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

Saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, senyuman yang merekah di bibir Hinata kini perlahan mulai luntur. "Jika suatu hari aku tidak memiliki suara indah ini lagi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

 ** _(T.T)_**

Siang hari di musim panas terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang tengah memanen hasil kerja keras mereka di ladang. Mereka berdua saling bahu-membahu untuk mencukupi kehidupan ekonomi mereka yang berada di tahap kurang mampu, tapi menurut mereka itu semua tidaklah penting dibanding keharmonisan rumah tangga. Kali ini begitu banyak sayur-mayur yang menjadi panenan hari ini dan itu membuat mereka bersemangat.

Namun tanpa mereka sangka kebahagian ini harus pupus tatkala Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh di atas tanah seraya memegangi dada dan terbatuk-batuk. Darah kental terlihat di telapak tangan Sasuke saat pria itu melepaskan tangan dari bibirnya yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Lebih baik Sasuke- _san_ istirahat. Aku akan memanggilkan tabib untukmu." Kata Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. "Jika kau memanggil tabib, maka keuangan kita untuk kedepannya akan lebih cepat habis."Katanya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merutuki dalam hati akan kemiskinan yang ia alami bersama sang suami. Begitu miskin kah mereka hingga sekedar memanggil tabib saja tidak bisa? Hinata tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut karena kebahagiaan yang disediakan oleh Sasuke selama ini.

"Aku akan membantu Sasuke-san ke dalam rumah."

"Terima kasih"

Tiga hari berlalu, namun keadaan Sasuke tak ada perubahan. Pria itu masih terbaring di atas _futon_ tipis miliknya dan Hinata tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus. Ia harus mencari uang untuk membeli obat suaminya dengan cara apapun. Wanita bermata lavender pucat itu bersimpuh di depan sebuah alat tenun miliknya lalu menarik nafas cukup panjang sebelum menarik keputusan yang ia buat.

Keesokan harinya dan hari-hari berikutnya, kegiatan Hinata hanyalah menenun dan terus menenun untuk membelikan obat untuk Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke jatuh begitu saja bagaikan daun di saat musim gugur yang berumur pendek.

Tanpa terasa musim panas berada di penghujungnya. Terbukti suara-suara jangkrik yang beberapa bulan ini terdengar di halaman, kini mulai berkurang. Tapi meski musim hampir berganti, Sasuke belum memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sehat bahkan semakin hari pria itu semakin pucat.

Hinata memberikan sebuah cawan kecil berisi obat pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima pria itu. Tidak, bukan cawan yang menjadi saran Sasuke, tapi tangan putih penuh luka milik Hinatalah yang ia genggam. Tangan dingin Sasuke itu mengelus pelan luka-luka yang tercipta punggung tangan Hinata.

"Tanganmu indah."

Hinata menarik tangannya perlahan dan memberikan cawan itu pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kerja kerasnya selama berminggu-minggu untuknya, maka dari itu ia berpindah tempat ke belakang Sasuke lalu memeluk pria itu dengan lembut. Mengingat sentuhan dingin Sasuke membuat air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak lagi memiliki tangan indah ini, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

Tepat setelah perkataan itu, Sasuke mulai terbatuk kembali seraya memegangi dadanya. Entah mengapa kali ini Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Hari ini, ia menyembunyikan isakannya diantara suara batuk Sasuke.

 ** _(T_T)_**

Siang dan malam Hinata tidak pernah berhenti sedikitpun untuk menenun. Cepat, lebih cepat yang ia butuhkan agar bisa terus membeli obat untuk Sasuke karena ia tahu harganya cukup mahal di banding satu kain tenunan yang ia buat. Sebelum musim berganti, sebelum daun momiji berguguran, sampai jari itu tidak bisa bergerak, sampai 'keajaiban' ini telah habis.

Dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya, sebuah harapan terucap dari bibir Hinata. "Jika suatu hari nanti aku bukan manusia lagi, akankah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Sebenarnya Hinata takut mengatakan takdir kejam ini. Sejak awal ia bukanlah manusia, dirinya hanya seekor bangau yang ditolong Sasuke saat ia terjebak oleh jebakan pemburu. Dengan sebuah keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan, ia dapat mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang manusia dan mendatangi Sasuke sebagai wujud terima kasih juga cinta.

Tapi kini semua berbeda. Ia begitu takut akan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Ia rela jika Sasuke menembak mati dirinya karena telah membohongi pria itu, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi ketakutannya. Ia hanya takut Sasuke membenci dirinya yang mahluk menjijikan ini, ia takut Sasuke menyesal telah menolongnya. Dirinya benar-benar ketakutan.

Dengan lembut Hinata memetik helai bulu terakhirnya dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Baginya inilah yang terakhir, jika karena hal ini ia harus terbunuh di tangan Sasuke maka ia rela. Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang ia lakukan sebelum mengarahkan bulu tersebut pada alat tenunnya, namun sebuah dekapan hangat dari belakang membuatnya menghentikan tindakan itu.

"Tentu saja." Sebuah jawaban yang diiringi senyuman terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Aku berjanji akan merangkulmu ketika kau kehilangan sayapmu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan, dan masih ingat, bahkan sekarang saat burung bangau yang indah telah diambil sayapnya pada hari itu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. "Dan jika kau bertanya lagi maka seperti biasa, aku mencintaimu"

Isak tangis bahagia terdengar dari bibir kecil Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu."

 ** _TAMAT_**

 **Hola, Apakabar semua? Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Sebelum cuap-cuap saya jawab dulu sedikit pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kalian ajukan.**

 **Q: Ini apa sih?**

 **A: Ini Songfic saya yang entah ke berapa.**

 **Q: Judul lagunya apa, thor?**

 **A: Itu judul ceritanya adalah judul lagu.**

 **Q: Penyanyinya siapa, thor?**

 **A: Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin.**

 **Q: Siapa itu Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin?**

 **A: Dia itu karakter dari Vocaloid.**

 **Q: Vocaloid itu anime tentang apa?**

 **A: Vocaloid bukan anime! Ingat ya!**

 **Q: Kenapa tokohnya bukan Kagamine Len dan Rin saja? Kan mereka yang nyanyi.**

 **A: Liat judul, itu tulisannya SasuHina version. Berarti versi Kagamine Len dan Rin sudah ada, mengingat saya ini sebenarnya dari fandom Vocaloid.**

 **Q: Kenapa harus SasuHina, Thor?**

 **A: Suka suka saya lah.**

 **Q: Lagunya bagus kagak, thor?**

 **A: Beuh! menyentuh sampai saya membutuhkan tisu 4 lembar :v**

 **Mungkin itu sekiranya pertanyaan kalian. menurut kalian, ini bagus ga? Maksud saya cerita songfic begini bagus ga? Kalau semisalnya menurut kalian bagus, mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan untuk menulis beberapa songfic dari Vocaloid lagi. Yah, jika ga ada yang berkenan pun ga apa.** **Dan jika berkenan, bisa cek watty saya,**

 **@Mina_Oen-B**

 **Ok, segitu saja untuk kali ini. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan lainnya. Dan Terima kasih untuk para Reader yang mau membaca ataupun mereview cerita ini. Meski saya tidak yakin ada yang mau review cerita jelek ini. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


End file.
